


Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream and George are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy really was alone, wasn't he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound implied
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Fundy hours after that one flower scene. Green man really out here cheating on the furry. Also I wrote this in an hour while being high off caffeine, so sorry if it's bad.

Fundy sat before his window, watching the moon in all her glory. She shone so brightly upon the world, illuminating the sleeping population. She was so beautiful but, so very lonely. Just like him. She had no one to call her friend nor family. Just like him. 

Fundy had no one to relay on. Everyone had left him. He had no friends, no family, no fiance. 

Fundy was no fool. He knew Dream had been cheating on him with George. He didn't blame him either. Fundy was worthless in comparison to him. George was everything Fundy wasn't, it was easy to see why Dream was doing what he was. 

That didn't mean it didn't hurt however. Ever since Wilbur had died, Dream had been the one person Fundy believed he could relay on. He thought Dream was going to stay by his side. And yet, here they were. Fundy pretending not to notice his fiance's affair, welcoming him home with open arms even when Dream ignored him. 

Fundy glanced behind him at the empty bed, a choked laugh escaping him. He truly was alone wasn't he? 

"Am I really that unlovable?" 

He spoke to the moon, his voice cracking as he did so. She didn't respond. Laughter fell from his lips as he realized how stupid he looked, talking to the moon of all things. 

"I've really sunken so low, haven't I?" 

Tears slid down his cheeks as he spoke, not being able to contain them anymore. Why was it always him getting hurt in the end? Every war, he experienced some form of grief. 

He was so tired of getting hurt. Sick of getting his feelings toyed with. Why did it have to be him? 

And like that something inside him snapped. 

Clenching his fists, he stood up and made his way out of the house. Down and down he went, walking a distance before stopping. The docks was where he was at. He watched as dolphins jumped out of the water, laughing in series of clicks. 

His heart felt so cold. Memories of times long ago where he laughed with family and friends flashed by, a feeling of anger accompanying it. He looked down at the water in front of him and he saw himself. He saw a man. A man who had been through hell and back. A man left behind to rot by those around him, thrown away by them. 

He grit his teeth. No. He wouldn't be thrown away. He wouldn't. He wouldn't let them. 

Looking at himself again, he saw the glowing redness of his eyes and he laughed. 

"Like father, like son."


End file.
